Nueva Upper East Sider: Elle
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: Constance Billiard adquiere una nueva joya, Elle, aspirante a futura reina... Nueva chica, mismo drama. XOXO, Gossip Girl


_Ah! Mi amada Upper East Side, justo cuando me adaptaba a la ya monótona vida de sus chicos una nueva adquisición me sorprendió por completo, Elle Marie Bellefield, hija de la dueña de los cosméticos Mademoiselle, clara competencia de Givenchy, Marianne Bellefield, huérfana de padre y candidata a ocupar el puesto que dejarían libre mis queridísimas S y B al graduarse de Constance Billiard e ir a Yale._

_E, en definitiva hermosa, con su cabello castaño caoba, de curvas generosas, piel tersa y rosada, pero de baja estatura para la clase en la que se desarrollará, aunque… los mejores perfumes vienen en frascos pequeños ¿o no?_

-Vodka, Heineken, Whisky, Oporto… ok… que acaso este chico no toma agua? –se quejaba Elle revisando entre el refrigerador del loft de Chuck Bass, su nuevo alumno, se agachó a ver unas botellas de Evian- Bingo!

Rápidamente sacó dos botellas, una para servirse en un vaso de vidrio que había conseguido en las gavetas y otra para tenerla a mano, de seguro le tomaría mas de dos semanas hacer que el niño mimado entendiera de una vez que el siclo del carbono va mucho mas allá de hacer diamantes, y que madame Curie era científica y no una show-girl, organizó sus apuntes en la solitaria cocina y dejó su bolso Prada Art en una mesita del pasillo, caminando en sus baletas plateadas de Jimmy Choo hacia el cuarto del ostentoso Chuck Bass.

-Ok Chuck, comencemos de nuevo por lo básico –entró con sus narices en el cuaderno y sosteniendo aún el vaso de agua- ¿qué recuerdas de la tabla periódica además del oxigeno? –dejó el vaso a un lado y alzó la vista para quedarse atónita.

_Sobredosis_ fue la palabra que cruzó la mente de Elle cuando vio al Chuck hecho ovillo en la cama, sin camisa, sudado y casi convulsionando, tomó de nuevo el vaso con agua y soltó su cuaderno para acercarse a Chuck, golpeándolo levemente en la cara... navegó con la vista toda la habitación, su mesa de noche: un cóctel de pastillas, de las cuales muchas ni conocía.

-Chuck... Chuck reacciona! –intentó levantarlo, darle a beber un poco de agua, pero en vano, estaba realmente asustada, si algo le pasaba, se las vería de frente con Bart Bass- Charles! Contéstame!

Un temblor se hizo evidente en el cuerpo de Chuck, Elle se desesperó en buscar el motivo del temblor, solo para darse cuenta de que era una carcajada muy silenciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te puedes hacer esto? –Elle estaba prácticamente indignada ante esta reacción, el hecho de que fuese tan lindo, no lo salvaba de ser un completo patán.

-Nadie... –habló por primera vez con una expresión que denotaba asombro y melancolía al ver que Elle se preocupaba tan sinceramente por él- repito, nadie me dice Charles... nunca

-¿Te acabas de escuchar? –preguntó Elle, ya algo irritada- te importa el como te llamen las personas muchísimo mas que el hecho de que puedes morirte de una sobredosis! Eres absurdo!

-Tranquila pequeña Elle... luego se me pasa –dijo muy relajado sentándose en la cama y llevando sus brazos a sus rodillas para apoyarlos- no es la primera, ni la ultima vez que me sucede.

-Chuck... mírate, tienes apenas 18 y ya consumes mas drogas que lo que la mitad de este hotel ha consumido en alcohol.

- ¿Ya que? ¿Acaso importa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué siquiera te tomas la molestia de venir a enseñarme química?

-Porque era esto o salir con Isabel y Kati, y eso ni muerta... además, Bart... –lo miró a los ojos dudosa- tu padre... me lo pidió como favor personal... dice que heredé la inteligencia de mi madre y creo que tiene razón.

-¿Y por qué le haces caso a mi padre? como si de verdad le importara mi futuro! como si yo valiera algo para él! –Chuck realmente airado, barrió con la mesa y botó las pastillas en el suelo y se les quedó mirando con rabia e impotencia, solo Elle lo miró mas molesta aún.

-¡Consíguete una vida Chuck Bass! Yo me largo... –puso el vaso de agua sobre la mesa molesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación deteniéndose solo para tomar su cuaderno.

-Noticia de última hora princesa –dijo Chuck en su aire soberbio para captar la atención de la pelirroja molesta, cosa que logró a la perfección- la estoy viviendo...

-Primero: mi nombre es Elle Marie Bellefield, no "princesa"... –dijo cerrando su cuaderno fuertemente- y segundo: no tienes vida... mírate! tirado en tu cama con los restos de la vida que tu padre te lanzó! sintiendo pena por ti mismo y destruyéndote porque no hayas que mas rayos hacer con tu triste y pobre existencia! –se detuvo un segundo reflexionando todo lo que había salido de su boca- Chuck... lo siento, no fue mi intención... te lo juro, yo... –dijo acercándose cada vez mas a él para tratar de enmendar el error que había cometido, la imprudencia de sus palabras saliendo todas a la vez

-Tu... –dijo tocando el suelo con sus pies, sin levantarse por completo de la cama- tienes agallas... muchas agallas para tu estatura –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que Elle se quedaría por lo menos unos minutos mas... para "enmendarse"

-¿Qué esperabas? Serena y Blair dejarán a Constance Billiard sin reina... tienen que dejar a alguien a cargo –sentándose a su lado, dándole la cara y fingiendo aires de superioridad.

-Elle... tu no eres como ellas... –se rió de lo aniñada que se veía con esa actitud "a la Blair"- no tienes la necesidad de voltear al mundo entero por atención... –tomó un mechó de su cabello y lo puso tras su oreja, solo para atrapar su mentón en su mano

-Chuck... –la cara de Elle se encendió por completo, teniendo al objeto de sus ilusiones tan cerca, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar ante tal actitud

En la cara de Chuck solo pudo verse una sonrisa que denotaba victoria antes de su _Shhht..._ para luego unir sus labios a los de Elle, ella por otra parte estaba perpleja... no podía creer que Chuck... el famosísimo Playboy Chuck Bass la estuviese besando, claro, ni ella misma se preparaba para su propia reacción.

La sangre le hervía bajo la piel quemándole los labios, su respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo, aferró su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia ella, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador, se arrodilló en la cama obteniendo el mejor ángulo para besarlo, era justamente la respuesta que Chuck esperaba, él la tomó de las caderas sentándola a horcajadas sobre él, apretándola por la espalda para engancharla a su pecho desnudo, besaba su cuello desesperado, la deseaba, deseaba a esa niñita insolente que se paseaba de vez en cuando en los círculos sociales de su padre, deseaba tener esos pequeños pero llenos labios rubí en los suyos y su cuerpo lo delataba.

La tendió en la cama y se posó sobre ella como un depredador acorralando a su presa, solo que esta presa si daría pelea. Chuck estaba orgulloso de ese hecho, por muy nenita que se viera... Elle le mordía los labios, los hacia suyos, hincaba sus uñas en su espalda y esto le encantaba, no era la típica corderita que esperaba que fuese... subió su mano insistente por la pierna izquierda de Elle, subiendo aún mas aquel pequeño vestido violeta, besando su cuello susurrándole al oído cuanto deseaba este momento, Elle en ese momento volvió en si _Esto no está bien_, pensó.

-Alto... no quieres hacer esto... –cerró los ojos algo resignada de haberlo alejado de sus labios- estás drogado, estás vulnerable y esto no estaría bien –se sentó en la cama arreglándose antes de marcharse

-Vamos Elle... –se acercó por detrás de ella para besar su cuello y hombros, susurrando levemente en su oído- te dará la oportunidad de que te aproveches de mi

-Charles Bartholomew Bass... –se zafó de su agarre y se levantó para ponerse frente a él- dije que no y ¡es no!

-Elle... –se levantó acercándola de nuevo a su cuerpo, apresándola por la cintura- sabes que tu lo quieres tanto como yo... –jugaba con los mechones de cabello rojizo que caían suavemente alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón- ¿por qué atrasar lo inevitable?

Se libró de nuevo de su presa y fue en busca de su chaqueta de Tweed gris y poniéndosela en el camino respondió más para si misma que para Chuck- Porque no pretendo ser un número olvidado mas en la libreta negra de el grandísimo Chuck Bass... –intentó abrir la puerta en vano, ya que esta se encontraba cerrada desde el interior y ella no tenia llave- abre la puerta por favor... vendré otro día que no estés tan drogado y no le comentaré nada a Bart de que intentaste acostarme conmigo... solo abre la maldita puerta y déjame ir

C, por su parte iba caminando relajadamente de su cuarto a la puerta principal de su suite, descalzo y en sus pantalones blancos... de seguro unos D&G, solo para detenerse frente a Elle y armar una jaula con sus brazos alrededor de ella acorralándola contra la puerta.

-Solo si me respondes una pequeña pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –preguntó muy pagada de si misma

Chuck se limitó a acercarse a respirar en el cuello y el cabello de Elle, exhalando su aliento divino en el arco de su garganta, y con voz baja y seductora preguntó por fin- ¿por qué te tomas la tarea de arreglarte tan bien y perfumarte tanto solo para venir a enseñarme química?

-Por... –el temblor de la voz de Elle hizo que la sonrisa ganadora de Chuck volviera a su sitio- ¡porque si!

Él pasó la llave abriendo la puerta, deshaciendo su jaula improvisada susurrando levemente al oído de Elle- Sé que volverás... todas vuelven por un poco de Chuck –ella se libró de su presa y se detuvo frente a la puerta unos segundos viendo que él, como un imán atraído por el metal, la seguía.

-De verdad Chuck... pensé que eras mejor que eso –sacudió la cabeza para sacudir de su mente lo que había ocurrido, bajó por el ascensor hasta el lobby, donde sus pasos alterados sonaban por todo el lugar, vio la puerta, su salvación... saldría pronto de ese lujoso infierno donde se encontraba.

-Hola Elle, espera que tienes... –Serena Van der Woodsen, rubia, alta, con el porte de una modelo, ya se había hecho amiga de Elle y la detuvo al verla tan agitada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan alterada?

-¿Sabias Serena... –dijo arrastrándola fuera de las puertas del Hotel New York Palace- que tienes un cerdo como hermanastro?

-¿Qué hizo Chuck esta vez? –al cruzar sus brazos empezó a sonar su Blackberry, lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y le mostró el mensaje a Elle

_Atrapado: Chuck Bass a medio vestir y una clienta insatisfecha saliendo de su 1812... ¿Qué servicio pudo haber fallado esta vez? _

_Saben que me aman... XOXO, Gossip Girl_


End file.
